Mon plus grand défi
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: OS Kate/Garrett. Il se situe le jour avant la bataille. Pourquoi Garrett at'il décidé de se battre au côté des Cullen, quitte à se mettre les Volutris à dos ? Peut être pour elle.


Et oui, juste un petit OS en attendant la suite de « Together »

J'ai remarqué que personne ne semblait avoir écrit sur ce couple, alors que je les ai trouvé si mignons dans « Révélation »

C'est donc un OS Kate/Garrett

Il se situe le jour avant la bataille.

Pourquoi Garrett a-t'il décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout du combat s'il le fallait, dût'il se mettre les Volturis à dos ?

- - - -

J'en avais vécu des choses. J'étais plutôt vieux pour un nomade, même si les vampires d'ici l'étaient plus que moi.

J'en avais vécu des choses. Vues des guerres. Prononcés des discours. J'en avais rencontrés des personnalités.

J'en avais vécu des choses. Eût des relations de toute sorte. Mais les liens noués dans la violence étaient fragiles, bien trop pour que je m'y attarde.

Je n'aurais jamais crû que des vampires puissent vivre en harmonie. Bien sûr, il m'était arrivé de faire un bout de chemin avec un ami ou deux, ou plutôt des connaissances, mais je n'avais jamais envisagé la vie de famille. C'était avant de les rencontrer. C'était avant de La rencontrer.

Bien sûr, quand j'étais arrivée dans cette maison remplie de mes congénères, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de songer que survivre en leur compagnie allait sans doute être difficile. Mais, si j'étais venu, c'était uniquement pour tenter l'expérience, pour me mesurer à un nouveau défi, comme je l'avais fait depuis toujours. Aurais je songé à ce qui m'attendait, peut être n'aurais je pas franchi le seuil de cette villa.

On m'accueillit plutôt suspicieusement, et on me joua la présentation officielle de la petite. A mes yeux, il n'y avait aucun doute, et je n'hésitai pas à assurer Edward et Bella de mon soutien. Il scruta mes pensées et confirma d'un coup d'œil aux autres que j'étais accepté. Il me présenta alors une partie de sa famille, moins Alice et Jasper que j'avais rencontré un peu plus tôt mais qu'il ne mentionna pas. Il fit signe aux autres vampires de s'avancer.

Lorsque le clan de Denali s'était présenté, mon esprit était déjà occupé par le clan d'Olympie. J'avais d'abord vu le couple, et leurs étranges yeux d'or m'avaient transpercés, comme s'ils tentaient de percer ce qui pouvais se cacher derrière mon aspect un peu revêche. Puis je remarquai les deux « jeunes femmes » qui les suivaient. La plus grande se présenta comme étant Tanya. Elle était belle, extrêmement élégante et habillée soigneusement. Elle tentait de cacher la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée que sa sœur trahisse sa famille. Mais tous ses apprêts furent immédiatement balayés lorsque je dévisageai sa jeune sœur.

C'était la plus petite de son clan. Elle avait la splendeur de notre espèce, alliée à un petit quelque chose que je reconnus comme du naturel. Ses habits, moins classiques que ceux de sa sœur, épousaient parfaitement son corps. Elle avait plus de mal que sa sœur à cacher ses émotions. Son visage était un livre ouvert. Au milieu de tous ces êtres aux pouvoirs surnaturels, elle me sembla fragile, presque humaine. Elle me dévisagea, s'attardant sur mes cheveux et m'adressa un petit sourire. Je n'eut qu'une envie, celle de la protéger. Immédiatement un seul souhait : l'éloigner d'ici.

C'était plus fort que moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela. Chaque parcelle de moi était tourné vers elle, prêt à anticiper le moindre de ces désirs. Si j'avais eu un cœur, il aurait battu bien plus fort, sans aucun doute. Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé. Et pourtant, il était évident que mon être s'était épris de cette Femme.

Et puis il y avait eût nos conversations. D'abord en groupe, puis à deux. J'avais tenté de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien la motiver à se priver de sang humain. Et j'avais compris. Lorsque notre part la plus animale n'était pas assouvie, elle permettait aux autres de se développer. Les relations qu'avait Kate avec ses sœurs et ses « parents » étaient parmi les choses que je ne connaissait pas. Il y avait tellement plus que de l'intérêt dans leur alliance. Il y avait de la tendresse et de la compassion.

Kate était parmi ces personnalités dont on manque parmi les vampires. Fraiche, joyeuse et toujours prête à m'accorder un peu de son temps. Même lorsque les remords étaient trop lourd, elle parvenait à esquisser un semblant de sourire, quelque chose destiné à nous rassurer. A me rassurer.

A la fois si forte et si fragile. Elle n'a pas vu grand chose du monde, de la vie et de la guerre. Elle se contente de rester parmi ceux de Denali, et d'attendre. Attendre quoi ? Attendre qui ?

Au fond de moi même, ces derniers jours quelque chose avait changé. J'avais mis du temps à mettre un doigt dessus. Mais à présent, je savais. Je n'envisageais pas ce que pourrait être ma vie après ce rassemblement. Si jamais je partais à l'instant, je ne m'imaginais plus rien. Ma vie était liée à celle des gens que j'avais rencontré ici. Ma vie était liée à elle.

Pourtant, je lui avais fait part de mes doutes lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé de les rejoindre à Denali pour expérimenter leur régime alimentaire. Je n'avais pas accepté à proprement parler. Une erreur, à n'en pas douter. Car je ne me sentais lus l'envie d'égarer mes pas loin des siens.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Je me rendis compte que ma décision était prise depuis longtemps. Quoiqu'il dusse se passer aujourd'hui, je resterai à ses côtés. Je m'opposerai au Volturis si cela devait être son cas. Juste pour pouvoir conserver l'infime espoir de suivre son chemin encore un peu. Juste pour pouvoir conserver l'infime espoir de lui avouer ce que je ressentais.

Même si un guerrier ne doit pas montrer ses points faibles. Elle n'était pas un point faible, puisqu'elle serait à présent ma plus grande force.

Et qui sait. Peut être qu'elle serait mon plus grand défi. Celui qui clôturerais ma vie d'errance.

Je l'espérais.


End file.
